Corrupto Manjar
by Shielle von Croox
Summary: Ocultas la expresión sádica y ansiosa que recorre cada milímetro de tu ser, bajo aquella excelsa y artificial sonrisa. El momento y el individuo tan anhelados por fin están al alcance de tus colmillos y ni por todos los infiernos, planeas arruinarlo...


**_Disclaimer: _**Tanto ambos personajes aquí retratados como el manga al que pertenecen, son propiedad de Toboso Yana. El FF aquí presente no ha sido escrito con fines de lucro, sino por auténtico placer y recreación.

Bien, antes de que avanzen más, he de decir que lo hagan con precaución. Digamos simplemente que no a todo el público le puede satisfacer. Como es un Drabble si pongo advertencias le quito la diversión y el interés, guíense por el Rated y los Géneros.

* * *

**_~`Corrupto Manjar´~_**

Y te pusiste los guantes, perfectamente inmaculados, porque no quieres dañar ninguno de los ingredientes -¡Oh, no, no, no!-; puesto que su valor es alto, todos han sido preparados por ti, con sutileza, con tranquilidad, con esmero. Te colocas tu traje de humano, tan inhumanamente soportable.

Planeas escrupulosamente cada movimiento a realizar, aclaras tu voz, suavizas tus manos, ensanchas la sonrisa, y cuando el señor espejo dice que te ves bien, entonces, sales a escena. Y allá arriba, en tu escenario, en tu sala de preparaciones, en aquélla preciosa y elegante mansión victoriana, comienza todo desde tempranas horas. Caminas con aquellos pasos sordos, tan naturales y tan ensayados, hacia tu coprotagonista, hasta tu presa y abres tus excelsos belfos, esculpidos demoníacamente, despertando con tu voz de verdugo, enmascarada de ángel, a aquél pequeño recipiente que hace lunas recogiste y acunaste en tus manos frías, en tu tétrica prisión.

_Has prendido la estufa._

Sí, lo despiertas y le dedicas aquélla hermosamente amorfa expresión: tu sonrisa; tan mentirosa, tan seca, tan hueca; que corta uno a uno sus nervios, dejando a sus pensamientos inconexos, desapareciéndolos; llenando de quimeras y aire su cráneo. Estás volviéndolo inútil, vulnerable; lo pudres lentamente, limitando poco a poco los latidos que es capaz de trasmitir su corazón; oh, pobre corazón, que va muriendo de inanición; porque tus sonrisas falsas son pesadas, son viscosas, son terroristas atentando contra sus frágiles e infantiles venas que no soportan tanta maligna presión. Las mentiras son tan pesadas ¿Cierto? ya le rompieron los huesos. Lo estás dejando hueco, seco e inmóvil.

_La mesa ya está puesta._

Tu presa gruñe –Gruñido que se te antoja a gemidos de desfallecimiento-, quiere permanecer en el refrigera… —Cama, cama; repites mentalmente. No puedes permitir salirte de tu papel, ni por un segundo— unos minutos más, pero a ti te gusta la carne fresca, no refrigerada; por lo que elevas una octava tu voz de miel añeja y das inicio a tu concierto de esquizofrenia, entonando notas que comunican paranoias y desequilibrios, con un tono de absoluta certeza, que tu futuro desayuno permite a sus oídos absorber como si fueran la más bendita de las verdades. Y entonces, en la noche, a la luz del sol, a cada parpadeo, ésas blasfemias "angelicales" engendran raíces retorcidas y negras que controlan a su mente trastornada y le indican hacerle caminar siguiendo a tu sádica y cruel sinfonía. Tiene los pies en el fuego, los brazos enmarinados, la cabeza en la ensalada, la lengua en el postre y el alma en el horno.

_La comida está en camino._

Le quitas las pantuflas y lo metes a la bañera, lo lavas, lo pules y lo masajeas; absolutamente todo a tu antojo. Lo enjabonas con pecado, con sangre y vísceras, hasta que quede completamente atascado. Lo restriegas con asesinatos, crímenes y bajas pasiones; hasta quebrar su piel, hasta lamer su esencia con tu pútrida lengua, hasta morder su sombra, deformándola, convirtiéndola en su peor enemiga. Y al final lo enjuagas divinamente, con tu vómito, con tus cadenas ardientes, con las ansias irrefrenables de tenerlo entre tus dientes y destrozarlo.

_Tomas los cubiertos._

Y por fin, el gran final. Tus manos sudan con ansiedad, tus pulmones desbaratan sus telarañas por la agitación, todos tus instintos de animal se despojan de las reversas de tu traje de humano y tus dientes afilados y enormes rechinan con reclamo, con anticipación. Te acercas a su cara, llena de expresión a nada y lames su ojo, de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha y en un movimiento de vértigo ensanchas la mandíbula y engulles el zafiro opaco cual dulce y pequeña mora. Relames cuidadosamente tus labios, con tus ojos encendidos en lujuria y excitación, elevas tu brazo derecho y lo ensartas en su cuello mientras suspiras embelesado observando como aquella sustancia roja va pigmentando de tono pecado la lechosa piel... Separas tus mancillados y nocivos belfos, haciendo que tus dientes de plata enmohecida centelleen a la luz de la vela, preparándote para el siguiente bocado…

—

Suspiras, satisfecho. "No hay nada más delicioso que un niño corrompido" piensas, mientras relames concienzudamente tus dedos. Tu estomago lleno gruñe en concordancia y, al mismo tiempo, pidiendo por más; oh, es un pequeño glotón…

Canturreas una risilla juguetona, también eres un insaciable de lo peor.

* * *

(Aw, ésa imagen de Sebastian suspirando mientras la sangre escurre... bien, se quedará un tiempo en mi mente.)

Si notaron algún fallo, por favor comuníquenmelo.


End file.
